CINCO SENTIDOS
by sara lujan
Summary: Fue un proceso lento, pero lograron conocerse el uno al otro a través de todos los sentidos.


Título: Cinco sentidos.

Autora: Sara Luján.

Spoiler: Alusiones a _Arcadia, The Unnatural…_ Quiero pedir disculpas a la autora de uno de los fanfics más bonitos que he leído por utilizar una pequeña parte de su relato _Los matices del silencio_. Nunca el silencio dijo tanto.

Tipo: PG.

 **CINCO SENTIDOS**

 _"_ _Tus ojos habrán cambiado de tono, pero el alma que hay tras ellos es la misma"._

 **(El Campo En Que Morí)**

 **OLFATO**

Hasta que conocí a Scully sólo pensaba en mi nariz para recordar que es demasiado grande. Y lo es, por mucho que trate de justificarlo diciéndome que también tengo una cabeza grande y un cuerpo grande… Es cuestión de proporciones.

¡Oh, vamos!. ¿A quién tratas de engañar?. ¿A ti mismo?. Mírate en el espejo. Eres tú, y esa nariz seguiría siendo la tuya aunque tu cuerpo tuviera el tamaño de Scully, o el de aquel tipo sentado a tu lado en el funeral de Gerald Glazebrook.

Sí, bueno, pero es que ahora realmente la necesito. Hay muchas cosas que oler. Hace siete años, en mi mundo sólo existían tres aromas: pipas, pelotas de béisbol, y cuero negro. Supongo que para eso hubiera bastado con la mitad de nariz de la que dispongo, así que no me queda más remedio que creer que existe algún tipo de Ser Superior con un plan perfectamente trazado. Alguien sabía que algún día conocería a Scully y, anticipándose a ello, me dio esta nariz.

Aún así, cuando ella está cerca, hay ocasiones en que siento que va a acabar saturada, incapaz de recoger un solo aroma más de los que siento brotar a mi alrededor.

No me refiero al gel que utiliza cada mañana en la ducha, o al champú de manzana que reconozco en su pelo. Ni siquiera al perfume que se pone en el lóbulo de sus orejas, o en la piel fina y pulsante de sus muñecas. Un aroma discreto, fresco, y más sensual de lo que ella es capaz de percibir sobre sí misma.

Tampoco me refiero a su propio aroma, el que detecto cuando consigo que venga conmigo a medianoche a perseguir criaturas extrañas, o cuando logro una excusa para presentarme en su apartamento de madrugada, y arrancarla del sueño. Ni al que me embriaga cuando tengo la fortuna de ser herido, y ella se queda toda la noche despierta a mi lado para protegerme. Ni a aromas más profundos, los que a veces imagino sin querer evitarlo en mis esperanzadas noches de insomnio, y en mis sueños de futuro inevitable.

Me refiero, en realidad, a que cuando Scully está a mi lado, todo parece cobrar un aroma propio e intenso realzado por su presencia. Me resulta más fácil comprenderlo en imágenes, así que dejo flotar mi mente, y veo una mariposa volando sobre un campo de flores silvestres. Con cada batir de alas, el polvillo que compone cada uno de sus colores se desprende, y se esparce como una película finísima sobre los pétalos. No oculta la variedad de fragancias, pero hace perceptible el hecho de que la mariposa estuvo allí posada sobre cada una de ellas, incluso cuando ya no sea así.

Por eso, desde que Scully está conmigo, el papel de cada uno de mis expedientes huele a respeto. Mis teorías huelen a confianza. Mi búsqueda, a Verdad. Incluso puedo percibirla a ella en mí mismo y, cuando se marcha al atardecer, su firmeza sigue oliendo en mi cruzada; su profesionalidad en mi riesgo de locura; su bondad, en la posibilidad de que nunca haya existido una Verdad que encontrar.

 **TACTO**

La primera vez que toqué a Mulder me gustó el tacto de su mano apretando la mía con firmeza. No tiene nada de particular. Siempre me han atraído los hombres fuertes en todos los sentidos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que su firmeza me aplastara… hasta que le conocí.

Desde aquel día, él me ha tocado muchas veces.

Y yo me he dejado tocar.

Me gusta sobre todo sentir su mano en mi espalda cuando hace el gesto de guiarme levemente, tratando de que no lo note demasiado. Forma parte del idioma sin palabras que hemos creado entre los dos, y su significado exacto es:

 _Sé que puedes lograrlo sola, pero si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy._

En ese sentido, Mulder y yo somos como dos personas mudas y sordas. Hemos sustituido parte del lenguaje hablado común a todos los humanos, por otro privado cuyas herramientas son los ojos y las manos, y de modo más imperceptible, el resto del cuerpo.

Nunca me he parado a pensar si las mías le dicen algo, pero sus manos me hablan a mí por todo lo que no pueden decir sus labios y, en los momentos que le he necesitado cerca, su tacto es lo que mejor recuerdo.

 _"_ _¿No quieres sentarte hasta que te vean los médicos?"._

 _"…_ _Estoy bien, Mulder"._

Aquella fue la primera vez que no me creyó porque el miedo que Donnie Phaster metió en mi cuerpo fue tanto como para que lo viera escapar a través de mis ojos y mi piel. Por primera vez mi necesidad de ayuda superó a mis principios, y quise que me abrazara.

Mulder hizo algo más.

Puso sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y, sin apenas rozarme, me obligó a levantar la mirada hasta él. Todo estaba dicho. Mientras lloraba con la cara hundida en su pecho, note su mano izquierda acariciando lentamente mi espalda para tranquilizarme, y la derecha en mi nuca presionando contra su cuerpo para protegerme, y contra su corazón para decirme que no estaba sola; que mi miedo era también el suyo.

En mi mente, las manos de Mulder están en un pasillo.

El de un hospital.

Sujetando mi cara para recordarme que la vida continúa y, si yo quiero seguir, estará a mi lado. Sellando su promesa con un beso de esperanza en mi frente.

El de su edificio.

Intentando explicar su desesperación. Las palabras no eran suficientes; casi nunca lo son. Tal vez estén demasiado sucias de mentiras y, cuando lo comprendió, utilizó el otro lenguaje. El que nunca miente. El nuestro. Apoyó sus manos en mí; sus dedos en mi cuello, en mi pelo, en mis mejillas, en mis orejas… y sus labios tan cerca de los míos que, sin tocarlos, pude sentir su aliento y su calor.

El tacto de Mulder tiene otros muchos matices. Casi tantos como nuestros silencios. El roce furtivo cuando nos pasamos un informe deteniéndonos un segundo que dura una eternidad. El contacto hombro con hombro para leer juntos un expediente entre sus manos que, sobre el escritorio o en el archivo, no me parecía tan… fascinante. El escalofrío que casi me delata cuando finjo dormir y me retira el pelo de la cara para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja. Su abrazo descarado queriendo hacer real un juego que nunca fue tal… porque de niña nunca jugué a las casitas y, hasta hace apenas dos meses, no me gustaba el béisbol…

 **VISTA**

En el colegio estudiaba que el arco iris tiene siete colores, y la ciencia ha demostrado con pruebas irrefutables que más allá del espectro infrarrojo y ultravioleta existen otros que no podemos ver con nuestros ojos. Si hoy volviera al colegio, levantaría mi brazo para hacer una observación al profesor de Ciencias, como hacía entonces. Sólo para ponerle en un aprieto, y sacarle de sus casillas.

 _"_ _Señor, hay dos colores más que sólo yo puedo ver con mis propios ojos"_

 _._

 _"_ _Eso no es posible, Fox Pueden estar dentro o fuera del espectro lumínico, pero no es algo que aprecien sólo algunos seres humanos. La Ciencia no funciona así"._

Sí, me llamaba _Fox_ a pesar de mi advertencia. Se merecía mis preguntas y dudas.

 _"_ _Pues le aseguro que yo veo dos que ni usted ni nadie más puede ver"._

 _"_ _¿Y qué colores son esos?"._

 _"_ _El rojo del cabello de Scully, y el azul de sus ojos"._

Me hubiera gustado conocer su opinión.

Scully no es sólo color. También es luz, forma, equilibrio, y sonrisa.

Es la luz que necesitaba el ambiente sombrío de mi despacho, y los rincones oscuros de mi alma. Aquellos que albergaban tanta culpa como para llegar a olvidar que más allá de mí, sigue brillando el Sol cada día, y las estrellas cada noche, incluso para los que hemos llegado a creer que no lo merecemos. Cuando ya estaba resignado a sufrir el castigo eterno de buscar lo que nunca debí perder, entró ella en el despacho trayendo el perdón enredado en la sonrisa de sus labios y en la compasión de su mirada.

Las cosas más valiosas de este mundo se guardan en frascos pequeños. Por eso, su amistad, su valor, su respeto, y su confianza en mí apenas me llegan al pecho… pero me llenaron por dentro y me envolvieron por fuera hasta devolverme la vida que abandoné.

Me gusta mirarla cuando no se da cuenta, o cuando creo que no se la da. No sé porque tengo la sensación de que ocurre pocas veces así que de todos modos la miro, y sus ojos frescos y sus labios amables cuando me saluda cada mañana, hace insignificante el hecho de que la Verdad deba esperar un día más.

Y desde luego miro su cuerpo cuando se acerca, cuando se aleja, cuando se sienta, cuando trabaja, cuando habla conmigo… y cuando ya no puedo mirarlo más me lo llevo a mi apartamento en la imaginación, y lo dejo sentado a mi lado en el sofá, haciéndome compañía y protegiéndome de los monstruos que invadirían mi mente si ella no estuviera ocupándola por completo.

No sé si sabe lo bonita que es. Supongo que sí porque hay que estar muy ciego

para no verlo, pero nunca hace ostentación de ello porque lo es de un modo tan natural que su belleza no parece un rasgo de su persona, sino que es ella misma. Como si no pudiera ser de otro modo porque entonces dejaría de ser Scully. Ocurre incluso con sus imperfecciones, a las que tampoco concede importancia porque simplemente son parte de ella. ¿Acaso Scully sería más bella si midiera 15 centímetros más, o su nariz fuera más recta?.

Imposible.

Si cambiara aunque sólo fuera un pelo de su cabeza, ya no sería ella. Del mismo modo que no lo sería si dejase de rebatir mis teorías, o de ser demasiado razonable.

Scully, desde la curva de sus caderas hasta las lágrimas que ha derramado por mí, es bella por lo que es.

Porque con un solo gesto de sus ojos es capaz de hacer feliz a mi cuerpo y a mi alma al mismo tiempo.

 **OIDO**

De niña escuchaba una canción titulada _Los Sonidos Del Silencio_ , y creía que era sólo una canción.

Grave error.

Muchos de los sonidos que hay entre Mulder y yo son silencio, pero desde que estoy a su lado todos los momentos significan algo, tanto los sonoros como los callados.

Cuando habla me sorprende, me exaspera, me compromete, me reta, me hace reír…

Cuando calla me acompaña, me protege, me consuela, confía en mí, me conmueve, me ama…

Entre nosotros no sólo hay palabras y silencios vivos. Hay también otros mil sonidos que signifiquen lo que signifiquen, me hacen feliz.

El ruido que hace Mulder cuando come pipas, por ejemplo. Conozco personas para quienes oír a otro comiéndolas les resulta insoportable. Ese _crick-crack_ intermitente e interminable cuya única finalidad parece ser la de poner nerviosas hasta a las piedras… a mí me resulta sexy. Esa habilidad asombrosa para metérsela en la boca y separar la semilla de la cáscara sin utilizar las manos, sólo con los labios y los dientes, tiene algo de curiosidad científica que excita mis circuitos menos profesionales. Incluso he elaborado mi propia teoría sobre ello Creo que los labios de Mulder son el resultado de la evolución biológica necesaria para ser un maestro en el arte de comer pipas. El inferior tiene la forma de una ola, con los extremos más elevados y el centro hundido formando la cavidad perfecta para apoyar cada semilla antes de abrirla. A veces he pensado, _muy profesionalmente_ por supuesto, que unos labios tan particulares deben tener alguna otra habilidad aún por descubrir…

También está el _Ring_ del teléfono a las 2h de la madrugada. Lo que para la mayoría de la gente supone motivo de alarma, es para mí parte de un ritual nocturno que hemos creado para beneficio mutuo. A él le hace más soportable el insomnio, y a mí me permite continuar con mi sueño reparador. La llamada apenas dura tres minutos, y la conversación que mantenemos el uno con el otro es lo de menos. Creo que muchas mañanas, ninguno de los dos puede recordar qué ha dicho. No tiene importancia. Sólo sé que si no me despierta el _Ring_ a las 2h en punto, mis ojos se abren y mi cerebro se pone en alerta.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no llamas hoy, Mulder?"._

Casi siempre lo hace antes de que pasen cinco minutos. Creo que ha descubierto que eso me tranquiliza. Después de unas pocas palabras, y un par de _"… que duermas bien, Scully"_ y _"…intenta descansar, Mulder",_ los dos nos sentimos mucho mejor. Yo continúo con mi sueño, y Mulder seguirá mirando el techo, pero con el nuevo día mucho más cerca.

Todo el mundo que compartimos está construído sobre nuestros propios sonidos y silencios. Como el que disfrutamos cuando viajamos juntos en coche, y él conduce. Yo suelo aprovechar esos momentos de serenidad para echar mi cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y cerrar los ojos. Mulder cree que duermo, pero pocas veces es así. Lo que hago es escuchar; escucharle a él. Me gusta concentrarme hasta detectar el sonido de su respiración por debajo del ruido del motor. Adivinar la posición de sus manos y de su cara cuando, al moverlas, rozan con su propia ropa.

Hay un sonido dentro del pecho de Mulder que siempre que lo escucho me hace estremecer. Es el sonido del miedo a perderse cuando está a punto de perderme a mí.

 _"_ _¡Scully!... ¡Scully, dime algo!... ¡Scully!"._

No importa si piensa que puedo morir pronto, o si he desaparecido de su vista momentáneamente entre espesas plantas de maíz. El miedo es el mismo. Quedarse solo.

Volver al silencio no compartido del que le saqué.

 **GUSTO**

Hoy hace exactamente un año… de lo de Eddie Van Blundht, por supuesto… Sí, estoy hablando precisamente de ese _lo_. Llevo toda la noche en la cama pensando en ello… Bueno, en realidad llevo 365 noches, pero no quería reconocerlo porque lo siguiente sería preguntarme a mí mismo qué es lo que he hecho al respecto.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada de nada.

Es evidente que ella tampoco ha pensado hacerlo. De hecho juraría que lo ha olvidado.

Así que, esta noche me he armado de valor y he logrado llegar hasta la puerta de su apartamento. ¿Debería abrirla de un puntapié, como hice aquel día?... ¡Dios!... Tiemblo sólo de pensar lo que puedo encontrar al otro lado. Sé que Eddie continúa encerrado, pero también se supone que estaba limpiando los suelos de la clínica cuando aquellas mujeres… y se supone que era yo quien estaba sentado en el sofá de Scully, inclinado sobre ella, a punto de…

¡Pero, maldición, no era yo!.

Y como no lo era, la escena se repite cada noche en mi mente una y otra vez intentando averiguar dónde estuvo el error, y pensando de paso cómo serán los besos con sabor a vino, de Scully.

¿Será por eso que, sin darme cuenta, he traído una botella de vino en las manos?.

Tengo que decidirme a llamar antes de que amanezca y me encuentre aquí cuando salga para ir a la oficina. Sería patético, pero ¿qué le voy a decir cuando abra?.

Scully, necesito saberlo todo. ¿Cómo pudiste confundirle conmigo?. ¿De qué hablasteis?. ¿Por qué le dejaste acercarse tanto?. ¿Hasta dónde se acercó realmente?. ¿Hasta dónde se hubiera acercado si no hubiera llegado yo?. Quiero saber eso y más hasta en los más mínimos detalles, pero sé que explicarlo lleva tiempo y mañana tienes que madrugar. Así que he pensado que esta noche me conformo con un resumen… ¿Te importaría beberte esta botella de vino y luego dejar que te bese?.

Es posible que eso baste para aclarar casi todas mis dudas.

 _Faltó muy poco… Durante todo este año te has llamado a ti misma estúpida un millón de veces, hasta hartarte. ¿Cómo pudiste confundirle con él?._

¡Es que era exactamente igual!.

 _Aunque así fuera. ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando le dejaste que se acercara tanto?. Tú no mantienes ese tipo de relación con él, ¿o es que lo has olvidado?._

Bueno, es que él me emborracho, y…

 _Me emborrachó, me emborrachó… ¿Ahora utilizas la Bíblia para justificarte?._

 _"_ _La mujer que me diste como compañera me dio la manzana, y comí…"._

¿Sabes que para ser mi conciencia eres realmente insoportable?.

 _No pretendas cambiar ahora de tema._

No lo hago. Lo cierto es que me emborrachó… aunque yo me dejé emborrachar.

 _¡Ajá!. Ahora vamos por el buen camino. Reconocerlo. ¿Por qué le dejaste hacerlo?._

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Es que nunca van a acabar las preguntas?.

 _Sólo quiero saber por qué._

… porque me gustó el sabor del vino en mi boca, y pensé cómo sería en los labios de Mulder.

 _¿Ya está?. ¿Eso es todo?. ¿No hubo ninguna otra razón?._

¿De qué estás hablando?. ¿Qué otra razón habría de haber?.

 _No lo sé. Yo había imaginado algo grandioso, una historia desgarradora, romántica, imposible…_

¿Es que te has vuelto loca?. Acabas de recordarme que él y yo no mantenemos ese tipo de relación.

 _Bueno, ya lo sé, pero creí que era un truco de tu propia racionalidad para tratar de engañarme. Pensé que en realidad no te atrevías, pero…_

Pero nada. Fue una curiosidad puramente física… Nada más.

 _¿Así que sólo querías conocer el sabor del vino en sus labios?._

Así es.

 _Sin más preguntas, ni dudas, ni declaraciones, ni planteamientos vitales…_

Nada de nada. Un simple beso en los labios para…

 _Pues ahí lo tienes de nuevo, detrás de la puerta, con una botella de vino en las manos. Disfrútalo intensamente durante un rato porque mañana a primera hora, en el despacho, todo seguirá igual._

… ¿Mulder está aquí?.

 _Así es. Creo que él también ha recordado que hoy hace un año que quisiste saber a qué saben sus besos con sabor a vino, y viene a demostrártelo._

¡Ay, Dios!... Espera, no te vayas aún. ¡No puedes dejarme sola ahora!.

 _¿Por qué no?. Acabas de decir que soy insoportable._

Y lo ere… Quiero decir, no. ¡ Te necesito!.

 _No lo creo. Si me quedo, pasará un año más, y tú seguirás sin conocer el sabor de…_

Toc-toc.

 _Ahí está. Por fin ha logrado acumular suficiente valor como para llamar a la puerta. Ve a abrirle y trata de no llamarme hasta que todo haya terminado._

¿Qué es lo que tiene que terminar?.

 _No lo sé. Cuéntamelo mañana._

¡Si me dejas sola en este momento, no te atrevas a volver por aquí nunca más!.

 _¿No estarás hablando en serio?._

En mi vida he hablado más en serio.

 _Sé que me necesitas. No puedes vivir sin mí._

Por supuesto que puedo, y te lo voy a demostrar.

 _¿Cómo?._

Esta noche no voy a dejar que me emborrache.

 _En ese caso, tendrás que emborracharle tú a él._

No me conoces tan bien como crees. Puedes mirar si quieres, pero lejos de mí. Te vas a poner tan verde de envidia que tendrás que beberte tú la botella de vino para soportar lo que vas a ver.

 _¡Uy, qué miedo me das!._

Toc-toc.

¡Basta de palabras!. Mulder está esperando. Creo que trae algo que quiere que pruebe, y no me gustaría decepcionarle.

 _Es mi obligación recordarte…_

¡Fuera de mi vista!... ¡Ya voy, Mulder!.

FIN


End file.
